Revenge
by Animesea
Summary: Len has been spiking up false rumours about his beloved, Rin. Rin wants revenge...badly. And so does Len... It's M for a reason.
1. Rin's revenge

**Seme Rin mode requested by Rilliane l'Austriche himself! To tie up Len, with...I don't want to spoil it...this could end up bring a two-shot. **

**It's a little late...sorry... **

**Do not be afraid to critize anything, although it has been scanned over by Pinkrose311, so it shouldn't be so bad. **

* * *

><p>It was the Kagamine's birthday at last. Eighteen years old by anniversary, although, they were Vocaloids, therefore forever trapped in a fourteen year olds body. Although occasionally in some PV's, they had aged a little. Age wasn't the only thing they were celebrating though. Rin and Len also had their first year anniversary (Dating, not marriage) It was one year since Rin had confessed her feelings, revealing to be neutral in seconds. Ever since that day, the Kagamine's were even more inseparable then before, openly showing their affection in public, since technically they weren't related.<p>

Tonight was the night though, that Rin would give Len the best night of his life. She was sure they were ready; in fact they were planning on doing it sometime soon. But every time they were in a hot steamy situation, something always had to go wrong. Not this time though. Rin decided her birthday gift to Len would be herself, in any way he would want it.

Her hand dipped into her silky panties, her fingers coming in to contact with a white mess as the image of Len sprawled out in her mind's eye. She breathed out heavily as her fingertip pointed inside her, before whipping her finger out instantly. Her hand rose to her bow on her head. Alone in their room was the best place to be when she was as turned on as this. Miku downstairs was calling her, telling her to come down for a surprise. Rin wondered if she had ever heard of the songs "Revolution" or "Okay, Green is the enemy!", but smiled at Miku's caring instinct anyway and hurried downstairs.

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine awoke in a dark room. He was fully clothed, he could move, and he knew he shouldn't be as scared as he was right now.<p>

But he was.

Because in that room, was Rin. He could only see the outline of his eternally flat "sister", in what seemed to be a...ready pose.

"So, Len..." she purred. "Do you remember what you said at the party just now?"

Len stuttered at her forward approach. "W-What?"

"what you just happened to tell everyone ?" she mewled, so innocently Len had to blink twice and think over the situation, to make sure he had heard right.

"N-No..." he said trying to deny whatever it was.

"Well..." her tone was immediately darker. "Think back to what you said when Kaito and Gakupo asked about us…what you said about me?"

Len gasped, remembering and regretful. He didn't say anything.

Rim smirked darkly, a perfect image of Len's. "Well then, that answers our question doesn't it? How could you say that about me Len, it was so embarrassing! That I was the pathetic uke in our relationship, and how every time we do stuff I'm a blushing, moaning mess! I'm not that pathetic…or at least not anymore…" as his eyesight adjusted to the dark, he could see her eyes glistening with tears in the corners. He knew it was all just an act. He felt sad at the sight of her, and pulled her into a hug.

Rin hugged him back, but remembered her mission. Len wouldn't get away that easily with making an uke out of her. She still had in mind the gift she would give him…but now it was more of revenge.

Her grip tightened on his shoulders. She twirled his ponytail, and removed the elastic in one swift move.

"Now the second question Lenny...have you lost your virginity?" Her aura changed back into the dominant, and Len could tell he was in trouble.

He stayed still, not daring to move from the bed he had found himself on. He hadn't lost his virginity...yet. Recording the video for "Spice!" was uneasy enough...but was he ready now?

Rin certainly didn't care.

"Now, Len..." she simpered, pulling out her always perfect hair bow. He watched scared as she spread herself out on top of him, stretching out her arms and Len's. With a quick movement, she tied Len's wrists together behind the bed post with her bow. She smiled as he shivered, happy she had him her prisoner. She removed his tie and slowly slid down his body, picking at his clothing occasionally. She continued until she got to his leg warmers and slid them off. She then tied his ankles together, again behind the post, with his own tie. She stood up, smiling deviously at him.

"Rin, what are you-"

The elder twin was cut him off by Rin grabbing his shorts and ripping them off, exposing his underwear. He moaned quietly, arousing Rin. Her delicate hands slid towards his penetrating crotch, cupping the solid member. Len moaned louder, the bulge now clearly visible in his blue-and-black boxer shorts. Her hands rose to his sailor-style shirt, and skillfully ripped it off. She smiled once more, and lowered her head to his nipple, licking and nipping it gently. Len groaned loudly, knowing it was wrong but oh so right at the same time. His bulge became bigger and bigger, until Rin had no choice but to notice.

"Now Len, I want everything from you..." she smirked darkly, raising her head from his chest.

Her tongue started to trail down his stomach, kissing occasionally and fluttering against his peachy, cold skin. Her mouth neared closer and closer to his pulsing crotch, until her fingers were pulling at the dark elastic. He murmured slightly, as she pulled them down past his knees. She massaged the tip of his cock, rubbing it slightly as it grew. He exclaimed loudly, as she licked her lips and kissed the head. Before long, her lips had edged their way over half his cock, sliding up and down his member. He was now groaning in pleasure, the sugar-sweet feeling buckling his legs and sending shivers down his spine. Jerking madly, he grunted loudly as she sucked harder.

"a-ha…Rin…stop, its embarrassing… I can't take it anymore…"

A feeling of pleasure spread through him as his eyes flew into his head. Rin was enjoying it as much as he was, sucking for lengths at a time. But she wanted to punish him too. As soon as she felt Len's member pulsing more and more, about to spurt, she let go and brought herself to his level, slapping him across the face. He moaned loudly, sweat dripping off his forehead. She smiled as his breathing hitched, and a dreamy look filled his eyes. She smirked even more as he blushed deeply, and she slipped herself out her short t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. She then pushed her small, plushy breasts in his face, teasing him. She pushed a nipple into his mouth while sitting on his chest. His tongue encircled the rosy bud, sucking with his eyes closed.

"What a good boy you are..." Rin breathed teasingly, her hard nipple puckering in his mouth.

She still wasn't satisfied; in fact she was far from it. She brought herself higher, and slid off her shorts and panties. The white pre cum leaking slowly out and dripped into Len's mouth, leaking over his face. He loved every second of it. His lips engrossed her entrance and licked the juice off, tasting her. He pushed tongue farther into her and hummed idly as she moaned in pure bliss. He had to please his princess after all. The hot mess spurted out of each of them, as Rin moaned loudly. Len, only getting seconds to gasp in-between each drawn out lick on her tight entrance. She pulled away and slapped him again playfully, softer than before, and smiled.

"Ready for the best part, my Lenny..?" she asked seductively, her fingers trailing up and down his chest.

He only grunted softly, as his cock stood high in the air. She looked it up and down, watching Len's blush grow deeper as she posed herself on top. At this point, Len was worried about the position he was in at the moment, but no matter how hard he struggled with the binds, he was at the mercy of Rin. She rested her tight opening over his tip, and slid down him slowly, moaning loudly. Len grunted in heaven, engrossed by her tight, pulsing walls. A warm tingling sensation built up inside him and his seed splashed against her virgin womb. She shrieked, but then sighed loudly as she splashed all over him once more. She hit her orgasm at long last, and rid hers and her twin's. Her finger narrowed their way up inside his arse, making him shriek out louder than her. She smiled, moving her long finger further into him.

"RINNNNNNNN!" he screamed, competing with her long moans.

Rin ignored him, waving her fingers inside him. Although his feet and arms were still tightly stuck, she was now considering a gag in his mouth. She bobbed up and down faster on him, her finger digging deeper and deeper up his tight hole, spreading the size. He cried out in pain and pleasure, still having his orgasm. He wasn't sure if he was enjoying it or not, but knew he wanted MORE. Watching Rin's deluxe figure, shaven and peach, ride up and down him was amazing with the amount of please he was gaining from it. He spurted out again inside her. She moaned, and pulled out of him. Grabbing his feminine hips, she pulled her fingers out of him and kissed his head, stroking his damp hair. His wet chest pulsed rapidly, his body still craving for more. Rin smiled, and pushed her lips against his, stroking his face.

"Who's the uke now Len, hmm?" she said chuckling softly. He was still breathing hard and could only narrow his eyes at her with a mix of longing and angry realization. She put her clothes back on and headed to the door.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Len..." she simpered and left the room, closing the door behind her. The dark steamy room grew fuzzy as Len tiredly fell asleep.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice that sounded like Gakupo. Len opened his eyes groggily, but quickly squinted them, not yet accustom to the brightness. His arms felt numb and sore, and there was an unpleasant breeze that blew on him…

"It seems that Len's the real uke in this relationship!" this time Len recognized the voice as Kaito's. He tried sitting up, but was quickly stopped by a sharp pain in his shoulders. He opened his eyes all the way, and blew his undone hair out of his face. He saw just in time the rest of the vocaloids enter the room pausing in shock, and he only had on a bed sheet barely covering his…

Then it hit him. Rin never bothered to untie him. He flushed cherry red as the males busted out laughing. Len knew one thing, and that was he would somehow get Rin back. He'd get her back good alright. He fumed and let out an aggravated yell.

"RRRIIIIINNNNN!"

Rin, who was downstairs at the time, finished slicing the banana for Len. She smiled to herself, knowing her plan had worked.


	2. Len's revenge

**:D I don't own Vocaloid. **

**Anyone else think there should be anothur chapter ?Yeah me too. Possibly. **

**Thanks too Pinkrose311 for reading through this and editing. It'd be terrible or else!**

* * *

><p>Len's famous sadistic smirk played on his face as he toyed with the steel vibrator in his hands. He was going to get Rin back, no matter what the cost. He flicked a small switch on the bottom, as the vibrator whirred into life, shaking violently in his hands. Turning up the setting, he put the tool of full, until it hit the floor, still buzzing. A small, fuzzy feeling was left in his palms, but he was content with the power the object could go. Perfect, he thought, bending down and switching it off.<p>

After his encounter with Rin just two days before, he was more than ready to get his revenge on her. It was to be expected, couples fight every now and then, but maybe this isn't exactly the kind of 'fighting" implied.

He didn't think about it too long though. Now, he was going to give it to her, hard. He smirked again at the thought. He had planned everything out in his head; he was going to re pay her for that night, his own "sister". Of course, he had enjoyed the pleasure he'd received, but how she had proposed him the minor of the relationship...! Yes...that's what he needed revenge for.

He left the room, the vibrator in his pocket, to go and get "supplies" for his fun tonight.

* * *

><p>Rin got out the shower and pulled on her fluffy, pale orange robe and walked out the bathroom, and into her and Len's room. She sat on the bed, and slowly began drying her blond hair. Little to her attention, in the room was also Len. He had a whip, chains and handcuffs, not to mention lots of sex toys. He wanted to get her back, badly. He watched as Rin slid herself out her gown, and shook her hair out in a cloud around her head. As she stood up to get her clothes on, he spoke up.<p>

"Stay right there, my Rin..."

She spun round, exposing herself to him. She quickly covered herself, but he smiled and walked over. He lowered her wet arms, and kissed her gently. He continued, before long turning to tongue, their lips melted together. Although it seemed like an innocent make-out session, Len was already carrying out his plan. He pushed her naked body unto the bed, and spread her out in a star shape. He then chained her hands quickly, before she could protest against his "fun".

"Now, you're going to enjoy tonight, aren't you, Rin?" he growled rousingly, cupping her chin.

She tossed around, trying to shake herself free of the chains tightly holding her. Len smiled at her struggling, and drew out a whip from his pocket, much to Rin's horror. She tried to scream, but Len quickly tied a gag around her mouth, muffling her shrieks.

"The only noise I'll allow is your beautiful moans, my Princess..." Len laughed darkly, running his fingers softly over her stomach.

She shivered as Len growled at her, pressing his lips to her stomach. His tongue dabbed at her soft flesh, all the way up her neck, as he tapped her lightly with the black whip he had in his hands. She purred as he stood up, and circled her around the bed. He looked at her tight opening, her small breasts and beautiful face. He caressed her cheek lightly, and kissed her lips once more. His fingers trailed down her stomach, until his hand was tickling her dripping folds softly. She let a small, muffled moan escape her lips accidentally, whilst Len stared at her longingly. His nipped her breasts hard, making her squeal accidentally again. He smiled and grabbed hold harder, squeezing the nipples. He reached into his pockets, and brought out several clips for his princess, and strapped them to her skin.

She cried out in pain as he pressed them down harder into her skin, but not so the flesh broke. Pain and pleasure aroused her, swirling her veins. She moaned as he took them off quickly, and places two on the lips of her pussy. She shrieked and moaned, complaining silently. He chuckled darkly, and ran his tongue over the wet clit. He looked up and her, and crawled up her sleek body. Her mouth was freed from the gag, and Len pushed down his shorts and pumped his dick, showing Rin his solid erection. She looked at it; her eyes glassed over with lust and love. he pushed her lips open, and put his throbbing member in her mouth. He groaned loudly as her lips engrossed him, and moved her head up and down. She tried teasing him by going slowly. Big mistake. Len thrust slightly into her mouth causing her to gag for a second due to a surprised deep throat. He smirked as she, with tears in her eyes, sucked him hard. He sighed loudly, pleasured. He pulled himself out his glossy-eyes sister and reached quickly into his pocket. He then strapped a collar round her neck reading "Property of Len Kagamine". He chuckled to himself at the thought before scaling down Rin once again.

"Huh? Ah, Len! What are you about- ahhh!"

She was cut off by Len thrusting a finger into her pussy. He continued a fast moment until she closed her legs shut in pleasure and embarrassment. He removed his hand from her hold and observed it. Then, in one swift motion, he grabbed both her knees and spread her open. He could hear protest in her whines, but ignored them. A high moan came out from Rin as Len leaned his head in and kissed her clit. It started off gentle, but without warning, he slowly and strongly licked her opening. He continued, eventually poking his tongue in, continuously going deeper and pushing harder. She moaned throughout the entire experience, and no matter how hard she tried to pull away, the restraints kept her still. The familiar warm sensation that was pooling at the bottom of her stomach grew intense as he began purposely rubbing against her clit. She only lasted a few more moments before her back arched and her feet contorted in pleasure. Len backed his head away from her as she had her orgasm. After a few seconds, she started breathing normal again, and looked at Len, his face in a grin.

"O- Okay, it's over now. Let me go already!" she wisped to tired to talk normally. She was obviously embarrassed from the ordeal. Len simply shrugged.

"It is punishment my dear Rin, if I let you off that easy, what would the others think? That I'm some kind of uke?" at that moment, Rin shivered from the memory, and wished she had gotten him back in a different sort of way. Len decided it was time to pull out the dildo.

He turned the setting to full, so once again it fell out his hands, but he caught it this time. He pressed it against her clit, and smiled as her legs shook violently and she moaned loudly. His finger snuck into her opening, making her whine a little louder. He slid it in and out quickly, building up speed again. He felt her insides pulse, and inserted another finger in. He pulled out, he wanted to do more to her so he took the vibrator, and put it inside her. She purred loudly, moaning even more. Len smirked, tickling her sensitive skin. He pushed in it far, and she almost screamed from it hitting her G spot. He left it there making sure it wouldn't move from that position, and clipped the gag back on her mouth, along with blindfolding her. She moaned louder, although now it wasn't as audible. Her musical arousing moans were becoming too seductive for Len. It became apparent with his undone shorts exposing his penetrating dick. The buzzing, moaning and purring from in the room was still getting to him. Looking down he could see himself growing rapidly. He took another vibrator, and put it up Rin's ass.

She cried out, the cum from her pussy sliding down her legs, back and onto the bed. Len's fingers rubbed the opening, and put his hand just under the leak, and brought it to his mouth. He loved the taste of his sister, and listening to her cry out in such a way was becoming too tempting for him. She cried out loudly as he drummed the ass vibrator quicker into her, whilst holding the other in. He then took the leather whip and tapped her legs and stomach with it.

"You really shouldn't be so bad Rin…" with this, he whipped her with it, grinning sadistically all the while.

"Shouldn't ever underestimate me." once again, he slapped her with it, causing her to cry out though the gag.

The vibrators continued, whilst Rin, although her mouth occupied by the gag, was whining loudly. Len slapped her harder, saying seductively naughty things every time. He took several chains, and wrapped them round her chest, exaggerating the size of her breast.

"My my, Rin, you're more slutty than usual..." he laughed, nipping her neck.

She was now barely audible over the buzzing and moaning, her protests hardly made it past her mouth anymore. He left a love bite on her shoulder-bone, and stood high over her. He took out the vibrators, quickly turning them off.

"You should be nice and sensitive by know…" he whispered to her.

Rin mewled quietly, shaking and feeling fuzzy from the vibrators. He pulled off his shorts and boxers, and kneeled at her entrance. He caged her body, leaning over her. She sensed him over her, and shivered.

"Cold, Princess?" he smiled. He heard her moan, and smirked sadistically. "Don't worry, my Rinny, I'll make you warm..." he neared closer to her ear. "I'll make you warmer than you've ever been..."

She didn't reply, only purred a little as he put all his light weight on her, and inserted himself into her tight entrance. Although she had lost her virginity only two nights ago, the experience was just as pleasurable. A slightly pained moan escaped her, but was otherwise laden with sex. Her eyebrows knitted together, Len inside her was all she desired. He pushed himself into her as her tears softened the blindfold. He suddenly hit her spongy, weak spot, as a shriek erupted from her throat. Len pounded into her madly, sliding in and out faster and faster grabbing her hips to balance himself. He pulled her closer and lifted one leg over his shoulder. Grinding his teeth softly and grunting, he spurted out inside his 'sister'. She cried out, still slightly muted by the saliva-enriched gag in her mouth. He plunged even deeper, pulling back and then returning back into her, each pound accompanied by a loud, musical moan from Rin.

Panting and sweating, Len pulled himself out his sister after over an hour. She was crying, but with pleasure and orgasmic bliss. He smiled at her sleek, pulsing body, and untied her quickly. He kissed the bruises and punctures he had left on her skin, and got his shorts and underwear back on. He helped her get dressed, and bridal carried her to the kitchen, where he got her an orange.

"Did you like that, m'lady?" he smiled, bowing as he served her orange.

She had sweat trails on her forehead, a constant leak in her panties and her eyes were still damp with lust. She narrowed her eyes at him and bit into the orange.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Len slid his arms round her neck, and toyed with the collar. "My property..." he laughed.

She looked down and groaned.

"Take this off Len." She said whining. He laughed.

"That doesn't come off until I say it does. Only I have the key. Besides, I want EVERYONE to see that." He said smirking. She was about to complain, but Len quickly brought his hand to her entrance and barley touched it.

"AHHHH!" she moaned out.

"Remember Rin, I have control over you're for the next hour or so." He said smiling. She shifted uncomfortably, and slowly made it so she was resting her head against him and yawned.

"I hate you." she hissed closing her eyes.

"Love you too." He chuckled and kissed her head.

"I'll get you back, just you…" but she had already passed out before she could finish.


End file.
